<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here is korea, man by un_loyalhoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859500">here is korea, man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_loyalhoe/pseuds/un_loyalhoe'>un_loyalhoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random soft, fluff, humor, crack markhyuck fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Being Dumb, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), a little hint of nomin, hyuck cant english to save his life, learn english kids, mark believed that hyuck confessed to a grass, mark challenge to flirt with hyuck in korean:failed, mark is dumb too, maybe it will be the key to ur love life, renjun best boy, renjun is so done with hyuck, that's how dumb he is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_loyalhoe/pseuds/un_loyalhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mark stared intensely at donghyuck, who's just trying to peacefully eat his packed lunch. donghyuck rolled his eyes and lifted his head up to look straight at mark's eyes. </p><p>"what's your problem, canada?" donghyuck practically hissed at the older and raised an eyebrow at him. "i can't eat well if you continue to stare me the fuck down! "</p><p><em>"you're the most precious and adorable bean, i want to protect and keep you in my pocket forever. "</em> mark blurted out in english making donghyuck scoff. </p><p>" i don't know what was that but fuck you. "</p><p>or</p><p>mark is showering donghyuck with compliments in english but donghyuck is dumb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random soft, fluff, humor, crack markhyuck fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here is korea, man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>got inspired by this <a href="https://pin.it/7CByEwO">POST</a></p><p>english is not my first language so i'm very sorry if there's an error. lowercase intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you go first, jeno. " jaemin held the door open with his right hand and motioned for jeno to enter the cafeteria with his left. </p><p>"no, you first. " jeno stubbornly shook his head and he practically manhandled jaemin into switching positions with him. now, jeno is the one holding the door open for jaemin. </p><p>"no, I want you to go first. " but jaemin is more stubborn and childish than him. when jeno made no move to enter the cafeteria, jaemin lets out a huff and like a fully functional 19 year old that he is, he began stomping his foot down to show his frustration. jeno giggled at that. </p><p>"i will go after you. " </p><p>"jeno, i promise I'll go in after you. "</p><p>"jaemin, just freaking enter. "</p><p>"no, after you. "</p><p>"no—" donghyuck rolled his eyes at their antics. he pushed jeno away from the door and shoved him right into jaemin's arms, the latter happily engulfing jeno into a hug. </p><p>"after me, bitches. " donghyuck yelled out as he opened the cafeteria door dramatically. despite his loud voice, no one paid them attention. the students are all used to his loud persona so they just usually shrug him off. </p><p>the three made their way to their usual spot, which is already occupied by mark. donghyuck raised an eyebrow at that. nonetheless, he sat down beside the older. </p><p>"h—" mark was about to say something but donghyuck cut him off. "why are you here? "</p><p>"uh? because i'm friends with you guys? it's our usual spot? am i not included anymore? " mark answered and looked at him with his sad puppy eyes. </p><p>"are you guys abandoning me? " the oldest looked at the trio with wide eyes, waiting for confirmation. </p><p>"did you really just thought that we will abandon you just now? " jaemin stifled his laughter as jeno buried his face on his shoulder, both of their bodies shaking from their effort to restrain their giggles. while the two is trying hard not to burst out laughing, donghyuck is already busy laughing his lungs out. </p><p>mark turned towards donghyuck, pouting slightly as he mumbled a small "yes." the trio cooed at him and they started pinching his cheeks and ruffling his black hair. </p><p>"hey! i'm older than you guys! respect me. " mark tried protesting but they all know that he's practically powerless to their little circle of friends so he just let them be. </p><p>"alright, that's enough. let's eat now. " donghyuck pulled out his packed lunch from his almost empty bag. he gently placed it on the table and opened it, humming in delight when the aroma of his self cooked food filled his nostrils. </p><p><em>"that smells so good, hyuckie. "</em> the oldest unconsciously said in english while eyeing the latter's lunch. </p><p>"yeah, you can have some. " donghyuck raised his chopsticks and fed mark a piece of his marinated crab. mark gratefully munched on the crab and gave donghyuck a tap on his thigh as a way of saying thank you. </p><p>"wait, what? what do you mean by yeah, i can have some? " the previous statement finally processed into mark's brain. </p><p>"didn't you asked me in english if you can have some? " the younger questioned back. you see, donghyuck isn't the brightest when it comes to english. mark finally realized what happened and grinned happily at donghyuck. </p><p>"yeah. can i have some more? i only ever ate ramen for three consecutive days now. " </p><p>"aww you poor thing. no, go buy something. " mark immediately gave donghyuck his sad puppy eyes, truly looking like a kicked puppy and donghyuck's heart is already too soft for this. </p><p>"i will if i can, hyuckie. i forgot my wallet today. can i have some more, please? " the older begged, internally wondering if donghyuck will give in if he went down on his knees and beg some more. but he doesn't need to do that anymore since donghyuck is already feeding him pieces of his lunch. </p><p>"ew! stop being disgusting in front of us please. " jaemin and jeno pretended to vomit as they were forced to watch the painstakingly domestic scene that's unfolding in front of them. donghyuck flipped them off and continued on his mission, which is feeding his friend slash secret crush slash big baby slash puppy the portion of his lunch. </p><p>after successful feeding mark, donghyuck went back on eating his food. mark stared intensely at donghyuck, who's just trying to peacefully eat his packed lunch. donghyuck rolled his eyes and lifted his head up to look straight at mark's eyes. </p><p>"what's your problem, canada?" donghyuck practically hissed at the older and raised an eyebrow at him. "i can't eat well if you continue to stare me the fuck down! "</p><p><em>"you're the most precious and adorable bean, i want to protect and keep you in my pocket forever. "</em> mark blurted out in english making donghyuck scoff. </p><p>" i don't know what was that but fuck you. "</p><p>-</p><p>"i think mark hates me. " renjun raised an eyebrow at that. they were in the deepest part of the library, trying and kind of failing to do the project that is due tomorrow. </p><p>"what in the actual fuck made you think that mark can hate your annoying ass? "</p><p>"you just actually gave one reaso—"</p><p>"just go straight to the point, hoe. " donghyuck rolled his eyes at renjun and the latter glared at him so hard. he's so glad that looks can't kill. </p><p>"it's just that he's been saying shit about me in english! he's taking advantage of me not giving a flying fuck in that godforsaken language! " donghyuck whined and slumped back down on the chair. </p><p>"injunnie, what do i do? how can i make him like me again? " </p><p>"the secret is that you can't. the poor boy is too madly in love with you that he can't possibly return to just liking you. " renjun said with boredom clear in his voice. he went back on aggressively flipping the pages of a book when he realized that the conversation is pointless. </p><p>"as if mark would like me that way. have you seen him? he's way too fucking straight! " silence. and then a few seconds later, renjun started laughing and wheezing so hard that donghyuck is actually concerned for his sanity. </p><p>"mark? straight? i have definitely seen mark and there's no fucking way he's straight. the dudes clearly whipped for your oblivious ass. "</p><p>"stop that. don't give me false hope. " that made renjun freeze. "did you just—"</p><p>"yes, i did. "</p><p>"fuck you. now, tell me what  he said in english. " donghyuck nodded as renjun is actually quite decent on that matter. </p><p>"the very first one that i clearly didn't understood is <em>you're the most precious and adorable bean, i want to protect and keep you in my pocket forever. </em>" renjun's eyebrows furrowed at that. </p><p>"and how is that a bad thing? " he asked but he got an unimpressed look from donghyuck. </p><p>"i don't know what that means but i'm pretty sure he's badmouthing me. " the older groaned at that and pulled out a thick book that he found on their table and made a move to smack donghyuck with it. the latter managed to dodge it even though there's not much space to move. </p><p>"he literally said that you're precious and adorable and that he wanted to protect you and all that sappy shit! " that made the younger froze and renjun finally smacked him on the back of his head. renjun gave him a smirk, very proud that he literally knocked some sense into donghyuck's stupid brain. </p><p>"he also said something like <em>i thought that i couldn't love you more but i proved myself wrong. i'm so madly in love with you, hyuckie. i hope i can make you happy someday</em> just awhile ago after i fed him half of my packed lunch. so, what does that mean? " donghyuck pulled renjun down to seat beside him, eyes glistening with hope as he eagerly wait for renjun to translate it. </p><p>"i thought that i couldn't love you more but i proved myself wrong. i'm so madly in love with you, hyuckie. i hope i can make you happy someday. " donghyuck gasped at that, tears welling up in his eyes. </p><p>"you're not fucking with me, right? "</p><p>"no. it's about time that you guys get together anyway. now that you know how he feels, go and get your man before he gets snatched! " donghyuck nodded and bolted out of the library only to return a few minutes later. </p><p>"what's the english of—"</p><p>-</p><p>mark is just chilling on one of the campus' benches. he's just minding his own business when he heard someone yelling his name at the top of their lungs. </p><p>"mark fucking lee! " mark flinched and abruptly looked up, cringing internally when he heard some of his bones cracked. he saw donghyuck frantically flailing his arms around as he dashes towards him like a mad man. </p><p>"hyuck—wait! slow down—" mark tried to tell him but it's too late. donghyuck collided with him making both of them to topple on the, thankfully, grassy field. </p><p>the oldest groaned in pain as he took the fall. the weight above him is totally not helping at all. the younger made no move to get off of him. </p><p>"hyuckie, get off. i might die from suffocation. " mark started whining when the younger wouldn't budge from his position on top of him. donghyuck cupped his cheeks and forced him to look directly into his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>"lee minhyung, i love how you take care of us even though we always tease you about every little thing that you do. i love how you're so hard working but i hate it when you drown yourself into the responsibilities and proceed to abandon your health. i love how your eyes always shine brightly with warmth and care. i love how you crack up at every single thing that we say, regardless if it's funny or not. i love hearing your stupidly endearing laugh—"</em>
</p><p>"wha—" donghyuck gave him a peck on the lips to shut him up. "let me finish first, bitch. "</p><p>
  <em>"i love seeing you smile because of me. i love how you're so overly friendly that it became kind of awkward. i hate how you never noticed when someone is flirting with you, i'm the only one who's allowed to. but this is taking way too long. all i wanted to say is i love you for being yourself. i am madly in love with you too, mark lee. "</em>
</p><p>mark just stared up at him with wide eyes, still processing donghyuck's confession. the latter started scowling when he's taking way too long to respond. </p><p>" are you confessing to me? "  mark asked dumbly. the younger male gave him his very best unimpressed look, clearly not amused from his question. </p><p>"no, i was confessing to that lovely piece of grass. " mark frowned at that. "oh."</p><p>"you stupid little piece of shit! of course i was confessing to you! i even said your name twice, right?! i can't believe that you honestly thought i was confessing to a grass. what the fuck is wrong with you? " donghyuck hissed at the older before promptly kissing him on the lips. he pinched mark's side as a signal for him to respond which mark gladly obeyed. </p><p>they poured out all of their emotions into that one kiss when all of a sudden, they can feel water droplets hitting their body. they broke the kiss and looked up, seeing that the sprinkler got turned on. </p><p>they immediately stood up and started running away from it while giggling like some high school girls. </p><p>"and mark? " the said boy let out a hum, indicating that he's listening. </p><p>"don't you dare flirt with me in english again. do it in korean, you coward! "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not proofread, i'm too lazy<br/>(ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)</p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this, please leave me a kudos ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>